Laxus Got Lucky
by panteradraco
Summary: What happened between Laxus and Cana? Would he be able to survive Gildarts' daddy punch? How does Lucy fit into this picture? If you wanna know... If you truly wanna know... Then, you've got to give this story a shot. This Laxana story is the one-and-only direct sequel to LaLu Going Traditional, what comes after is When A Dragon Falls In Love With A Demon.
1. There's More To Cana Than It Met My Eyes

**This is a sequel to LaLu Going Traditional:**

Cana Alberona looked extremely drunk and was totally flopping over Laxus Dreyar. Ever since Laxus and Lucy got married, she was the one sulking in the background. "How can I lose to that virgin, she got all lucky and scored such a high goal in one shot," she thought. Alcohol had shut down the conscious part of her brain, after seeing the couple all lovey-dovey in the fashion boutique. She no longer cared that Laxus was married, she must have him right NOW!

"Hey, didn't I tell you to lay off the booze?" Laxus asked, his face concerned, but did not push Cana away. "Who... Hic... Are you... Hic... To order me... Hic... Around?" the drunkard bit back as hard as she could. He knew it was pointless arguing with a drunken woman, stating the fact that she was drunk would have been futile too. "GARH... You really should go home," Laxus said, his face displaying annoyance. "How... Hic... Am I supposed to... Hic... Go home like this?" Cana asked. "Aren't you living with your dad now that you've basically found each other?" he responded to her question with another question. "Nah, I am... Hic... An independent... Hic... Woman," she answered proudly. "Yeah, yeah, very independent of you to be like this. Were you counting on me to rescue you when you drop, huh?" he asked angrily. The bar was too noisy, so they both agreed on relocating.

Laxus carried Cana out of the bar and asked, "Where do you live? You could at least tell me that." Cana gave him the exact address in the form of a note. He turned himself into lightning, still carrying her and flashed out of the scene.

...

There was a Pentagram hanging off the door in front of Laxus, and a sign stating, "Closed." He turned and asked Cana, "So you open this kind of shop eh?" Cana gave him a quick reply, "What if I do?" At least she stopped hiccuping, perhaps the electricity helped? He took his first cautious step into the apartment. It was small, but sufficiently spacious. There were exotic, intriguing objects with spiritual significance hanging off the walls, especially the one tied to her bed, it was a dream catcher. He moved in swiftly and reached out in an attempt to touch the dream catcher, but Cana abruptly slapped the back of his wrist. "Hands off!" She snapped. Laxus withdrew his hand, looked back and asked, "So you do Card Reading for a living?" She gave him an are-you-an-idiot sort of look and said, "Get real, dude, you know perfectly what kind of magic I use. It would be a surprise for me to not do THIS for a living!" The mighty Laxus Dreyar rarely showed respect to/for anything, but this room struck him with awe. He checked other rooms too, out of curiosity, they were all connected by ancient religious symbols, one common theme. There was a lingering fragrance... Soooooo soothing~ Lavendar! There really was more to Cana Alberona than it met his eyes.

Suddenly, while Laxus was still inspecting the different decks she was having on display through some glass containers, he felt someone hugging him from behind. "Please, stay with me," it was Cana's voice and she was sobbing. "Fine," he muttered to himself.

...

"How many times have you and Cana done it?" Gildarts grabbed Laxus by the collar. "Wha!? Who told you that?" Laxus panicked a little. "My daughter told me everything while she was drunk," the angry father said. "Ah, I should have known," Laxus responded, this time much more calmly. "What are you gonna do about it, huh?" Gildarts pulled Laxus closer. Then, there was an awkward silence. "Well, you are lucky as you can legally marry 4 women in Fiore, so then I'll let you off the hook if you marry her as your second wife. I won't tolerate any lower ranking than that, got it?" he added.

"But she wasn't a virgin when we were doing it for the first time, and she was the one who..." Laxus complained. "Who cares? You're the first man I KNOW who did this to Cana when we have officially declared our relationship as father and daughter! My role is to protect my daughter's honour, and I am doing that right now!" Gildarts interrupted, threatening to send him flying with a good old uppercut.

...

"Great, now I have to be married to a drunkard. I hope Lucy wouldn't mind, after all, they seem to be close friends," Laxus was muttering to himself before entering his mansion. Lucy said in a traditional Japanese manner, "Welcome back." She was sitting on the floor several metres in front of him, wearing a maid uniform. "I'm home," Laxus responded in a conventional manner as well. Then, he went straight to the bathroom, dragging Lucy along. "Eh?" Lucy exclaimed. "I've got an urgent issue to discuss with you," he said as he shut the door behind them in the bathroom.

...

**This story is NOT one-off, so you'll see another chapter. How does Lucy feel about Laxus marrying a second wife? What will become of the Laxana wedding? It would be very different from the LaLu wedding, I tell ya. I will be sure to fill up the space so Laxus ends up with 4 wives in the end. Good luck with your wild guesses.**


	2. Is Lucy Really OK With This?

...

"So, how do you feel?" Laxus inquired, lying in bed, covered only by a blanket. "Sore all over... At least you're much more meticulous than our first encounter," Lucy sighed, covered by the same blanket. "O, you still remember it?" he asked, sounding a little guilty. "That was no way to treat a virgin, you know," she failed to raise her volume because of her fatigue. "That was my way of punishing a stalking fangirl, but then no fangirl had the guts to approach me the way you did," he commented with a grin. "I wasn't exactly approaching you. I intuitively knew you were rough around the edges, but you could have prepared me first, jerk," she retorted, blushing. "I thought you had enough of stimulation watching me," he bit back, still grinning. "You really showed me your mean streak and then I was doomed to marry the same sexual predator who..." her tone rising in mock anger. "I'm sure a part of you wanted me to catch you stalking me, no?" he followed up. There was an awkward silence.

"Gildarts is serious about this," Laxus finally stopped grinning. "I just knew this is bound to happen sooner or later," Lucy muttered. "Aren't you angry or upset about this?" he asked, looking a little surprised. "Cana always had a thing for you, though she didn't tell anyone about it, I..." Lucy was interrupted by a forceful kiss. Nothing matters now... Love transcends all boundaries.

...

"Laxus is acquiring another wife?" Makarov asked, spewing out beer from his mouth, eyes bulging. "Won't you be forming a football team with your great grandsons?" Mirajane added, as humorous as always. "Isn't he one lucky bastard?" Gajeel said, chewing some dishware. Levy picked him up by his ear, saying, "I am NOT like Lu-chan, I definitely won't allow it. Understood?" Gajeel started panicking, "It's not like there's anyone else available for me besides you..." Levy snapped, "This isn't making me feel any better!" Levy was chasing after Gajeel, running amok in the hall. Natsu and Gray were knocking each other out in the background. The whole guild looked chaotic as usual. Makarov climbed the stairs to tend to the remainder of his paperwork. Mirajane turned around to wash some spoons.

Meanwhile, Cana was arguing with Gildarts at a corner of the guild hall. "Who told you to step in, dad? Laxus called me just now on lacrima saying that we're going to get married by your order!" Cana began. "I've just done you a favour. Look, you're not a virgin and you know perfectly what it means in our culture, right? And this man is a real stud, he'll give you everything you need." Gildarts sounded like a regular father. "Laxus said he managed to somehow convince Lucy into accepting me into their family but what would the Master think?" she calmed down and asked, her face with anxiety written all over it. "I don't think he would have any problem with his grandson going poly, knowing him," Gildarts said with his gleeful mug.

Laxus came to the guild with Lucy. The place was a total mess so no one seemed to have noticed. They went straight to Gildarts and Cana. "Yo," Laxus and Gildarts exchanged greetings. Lucy and Cana went outside the guild to talk in private. Could they be duking it out somewhere? Highly unlikely, but it's a mystery, at least for now.

"What spell did you cast on Lucy to make her accept my daughter?" Gildarts asked, looking totally pervy and curious. "Well, I think you've already came up with that answer in your dirty old mind," Laxus deadpanned. "Do you think Cana should terminate her fortune-telling business?" Gildarts asked. "You don't like it? I thought you were a supportive father," Laxus was a little shocked. "Nah, her business puts her in danger, who knows what manner of male client she has to encounter on a daily basis? Now that she's moving to your place, wouldn't it cause an inconvenience for your family?" Gildarts asked, his expression solemn. "Well, once we've mustered enough capital, I reckon she would like to be renting an office for her business," Laxus answered with closed eyes, smiling. "Then, I've made the right choice after all," Gildarts said to himself, walking away. Laxus suddenly remembered Lucy and Cana, he began to worry a little, so he proceeded to follow their scents.

...

**I can totally imagine Lucy pulling on Laxus' left sleeve and Cana pulling on the right sleeve of his coat haha~ What could Lucy and Cana be saying to each other? Is there a catfight going on behind the scenes? Are you hoping to witness a splendid Laxana wedding? What will happen next? If you wanna know... If you REALLY wanna know... Stay tuned. The next chapter will be coming soon.**


	3. Your Love Is Not Unrequited

**I don't own any Fairy Tail character, they belong to Hiro Mashima.**

"I wonder how they're doing," Laxus thought, then he heard Lucy saying, "I didn't know you were this into him." He naturally paused and began eavesdropping. There was the notorious smell of booze.

"I tried my best to hide it," Cana confessed. "You really did a good job... Considering your alcoholism..." Lucy responded in surprise. "I should have told you sooner, but I don't get it. When did you two start?" Cana inquired, looking a little pervy. "Um, we... We didn't start in a normal way..." Lucy confessed, blushing. "Oh? So he pounced on you out of nowhere?" Cana hit the spot. Lucy sweat-dropped, "Uh... Well, you can say that..." Cana started laughing, and Laxus couldn't help but chuckle a little. "Levy-chan guided me through the ordeal, she had been the best help," Lucy continued. "So it was Levy," Laxus contemplated. "And then he became really warm," Lucy sounded dreamy. "I still can't picture Laxus being... Um... Warm... He's always the cool kind of man," Cana said. "So you like him when he's cool, eh?" Lucy asked. Cana nodded. "How about you?" Cana inquired. "Um, he's like the opposite of me. I have eventually learnt to appreciate his huge confidence, solidarity and tough exterior. I finally saw past his crossed arms and witnessed how dependable and lovable he really is. Somewhere in my mind, I was searching for a man to compensate for what I lack... A father figure." Lucy replied, smiling.

They were drinking and confessing to each other until Laxus couldn't bear sidelining himself, so he walked in. Lucy was trashed, and Cana was staring at him with narrowed eyes.

"Part of me knew this was going to happen," Laxus sighed, carrying Lucy over his shoulder. Cana was pulling on his coat. "Cana, not only are you still into booze, now you're corrupting this innocent soul with your alcoholism," Laxus grabbed Cana by her forearm and dragged her along.

"What about the other part of you? What was he thinking?" Cana inquired seductively. "That you were pitting your magic against each other?" Laxus was genuinely smiling. "It was meant to be a drinking contest, but Lucy obviously had no chance against me," Cana said, still walking wavy, being dragged by the man she's infatuated with.

Laxus suddenly halted and turned to look at Cana with pity. "I'm bringing Lucy back home, so let's part ways," he said. As he pulled his coat out of Cana's grip, Cana fell onto the floor, then it started to rain. Cana started crying and flashes of lightning were seen followed by rumbling thunder. Laxus imagined Gildarts threatening to murder him if anything bad happened to his daughter. He began to feel guilty for making Cana cry, so he crouched down and loaded her onto his other shoulder.

"Well, I guess I don't really have a choice, do I?" he muttered to himself, carrying both women back to the mansion.

"You don't have to do this, you know," Cana whispered into his ear. Laxus continued walking. "If you're doing this out of a sense of duty, then put me down now!" she sounded angry and began struggling to get off. Laxus paused to think. "I know that my love for you has always been one-sided, ever since your expulsion from the guild, I..." she continued, sobbing. "Your love... Is not unrequited," Laxus finally concluded, "so stop struggling already." Cana was stunned by his words and remained silent and still for the remainder of the trip.

...

Laxus went swiftly into the bathroom and placed Lucy gently on the tiled floor. Cana re-positioned herself on his back (she was previously on his shoulder). He stripped Lucy bare as quickly as he could but his expression was completely serious, then he was drying her body carefully with a towel. He walked briskly to Lucy's wardrobe and back with a change of clothes. He then carried the unconscious blonde with both arms (now that Cana was clinging onto his back) and placed her on her bed in her room. After he covered the unconscious Lucy with a blanket, Cana commented, "You're surprisingly caring." He raised a brow, asking, "Did I always appear uncaring to you?" Cana answered dryly, "That's how you project yourself to people around you." Laxus was already at the door of Cana's "designated room". It had a default bed but was otherwise empty. He threw her onto the bed and she let out an alluring "Ah". The man shut the door behind him and closed the distance between them. With his face 2cm above Cana's, he inquired in a threatening tone, "So I haven't been caring enough for you, huh? I thought my roughhousing turned you on. Wasn't that what you said earlier?"

"Lucy told me how gentle you have been towards her after..." she was interrupted by a forceful, intrusive kiss. It was a passionate tongue-battle. "So you're jealous," Laxus smirked after pulling apart. "No, not really... But I am dying to experience that part of you," she responded. "Well, if you promise me to refrain from binge drinking, I will be as caring as you want me to be," he said, still smirking.

...

**Oh, Laxus is taking good care of Cana. I hope this is the drama and Laxana scene you're hoping for. How about the wedding? Well, I haven't forgotten about that. What a shocking development! I myself can't wait to give birth to the next chapter, how about you? Will Cana really quit binge drinking? If you wanna know... If you truly wanna know... Stay tuned!**


	4. I Wish Cana Would Just Quit Drinking

...

Cana remembered how Laxus told her to stop drinking when everyone else had already accepted booze as an integral part of her. She smiled at the thought that perhaps he really was concerned about her health. Coming to think of it, he was never seen smoking after his expulsion from the guild. Could he have cut it out already? She began beating her chest a little, thinking to herself, "Laxus is no longer smoking, but I still smell alcoholic... How pathetic!"

"Will she muster enough willpower to break out of her alcoholism?" Laxus contemplated. "Doesn't look like she will do it, even though she can," he muttered to himself, eyes closed and sighed.

...

In an unknown forest, Fairy Tail is enjoying a collective picnic.

"Laxus, fight me!" Natsu made a tremendous leap from behind a bush, he intended it to be a death-from-above assault. "Is this supposed to be an ambush?" Pantherlily asked. A bolt of lightning struck the Salamander from above, as usual, he passed out. "Fight me next!" Gajeel roared in excitement. "Uninterested," Laxus deadpanned, minding his own business.

As expected, Laxus was sitting on the same mat with Raijinshu. The Strauss family always stuck together, though sometimes Evergreen and Elfman gravitated towards each other for obvious reasons. Gajeel was with Team Shadow Gear and Pantherlily. Erza carried the unconscious Natsu back to the mat where Lucy, Happy and Gray were sitting. It was quite the usual setting.

Although Cana was with Wendy, she felt a bit lonely. Macao and Wakaba were absent from the picnic but so was Gildarts. Lucy called to Cana, "We won't mind you joining our mat!" Wendy hurried to Team Natsu and sat down on their mat with some sandwiches. Cana turned to face Lucy and made an attempt to stand before 2 large hands were placed on her shoulders. She was spun around, facing Laxus.

"What's with this look? This isn't like you at all," Laxus opened. "That's because we don't really know each other," Cana stated dryly. Laxus smirks, "It doesn't matter, we still have plenty of time to familiarise ourselves with each other." Cana shifted her gaze downwards, asking, "What you said about my love not being unrequited... Were you serious?" Laxus raised a brow, "Did I sound like I was joking?" Tears were streaming down from Cana's face and she cried into Laxus' shirt. Then, she looked up and asked with a smiley face, "I thought it was a pick-up line or something."

Lucy was watching the duo from her mat, smiling brightly. "If Laxus is ruled by darkness, then I am the sunlight in his life," she smiled to herself. Laxus walked briskly towards Lucy's direction, Cana tagged along. Gray gave them a slant glance before he got violently pulled away by Erza. Juvia persisted in her stalkish behaviour. Cana stretched out an arm to reach for a bottle of sake but was quickly pulled back by Laxus. Then, she called Lucy for help, so Lucy stretched out her right arm in an attempt to grab a can of beer, only to be stopped by the same man. Both women were comically flapping their arms with open palms, eyes pinched together and mouths perfectly O-shaped. Laxus ended up holding Cana's waist with his left hand and Lucy's waist with his right to keep them from "helping each other". "I can't really stop you from drinking, you know. You have to do it yourself," he warned Cana. "If my father said the same thing to me, that would make me feel happy," she thought to herself.

The Strauss family and Raijinshu were seen joining their mats together and Mirajane announced, "I told you all, my love signals never go wrong!" Freed began to cry, "O, Laxus is floating further away from me~" Elfman blurted out by mistake, "Laxus is a true man, he's gonna have 2 wives!" Evergreen immediately gave him her signature face-kick. This time, it was the flying variation. "Then don't you ever dream of becoming a true man, you must stick with me!"

Everyone was laughing.

...

**Cana to his left and Lucy to his right, when will Laxus actually marry Cana? Just so you know, Gildarts is concerned about Cana, just not in the same way as Laxus. Are you waiting for a fight scene or two? Well, I will be sure to arrange them in future stories and chapters. Don't worry, I am sure you'll be reading something epic soon.**


	5. I Guess Electrocution Isn't Enough

**The Laxana stuff is getting spicier, isn't it? You excited? Let's get straight down to business already!**

"LUCY!" It was Cana yelling.

Lucy yawned, "Nani, Cana...?"

"Isn't there anything alcoholic at your place?" Cana still didn't want to part from her alcoholism.

"Laxus forbids it, and I don't wanna get zapped silly along with you." Lucy wobbled to the kitchen and found Cana frantically searching the fridge.

"But he isn't home now, you could have hidden some for me," Cana pursed her lips comically.

"You can't conceal alcohol from someone this perceptive, on top of that, he's a Dragon Slayer," Lucy explained.

"Noooo, Laxus is too harsh. I know he's jealous of my best friends, so he cuts them off from me. How selfish..." Cana complained.

She kept whining until her man came back from his grandpa's lectures.

Lucy was waiting on him in maid uniform as usual.

"Welcome back."

"I'm home."

Cana threw herself directly into Laxus' bosom and pseudo-cried, "Can't I at least have a bottle?" The man returned a death glare, from which she shrunk.

"This chick should take a page off from Lucy," Laxus thought, carrying Cana with his left arm. "Lucy, the tub," he commanded. "Aye, sir," Lucy scurried to the bathroom.

He knew all along, that Cana was unlike Lucy. One of them was a bitch but the other was a she-wolf. Bitches are obedient and mostly meek at home, but she-wolves require a lot of taming and a tight leash. He loved how Lucy almost always behaved like a virgin every time they were doing it. Although Cana was annoying sometimes, she behaved like the opposite of Lucy, taking a "professional", active approach in bed. In truth, he couldn't prioritise one over the other, since he loved them both.

...

"Finally," Cana exhaled, opening a can of beer in the middle of nowhere. Just before she could drink even a drop of her favourite stuff, a bolt of lightning crashed upon her and she dropped the precious can, spilling all of its contents. She felt a very muscular man holding her from behind. The couple were still sparkling from the electricity. "Laxus, omai...!"

"What right do you have to even sound angry, huh? I hate promise breakers. Don't expect me to go easy on you," Laxus' voice sounded low and rough, with a tinge of suppressed violence. Seriously, how many times had Laxus electrocuted her already? This chick never learnt her lessons.

"Your roughhousing turns me on, so it won't work on me," Cana stated boldly. "Yeah? Let's go home and test it out, you're in for a BIG surprise."

...

**OMG! What kind of BIG surprise would that be? Aren't you curious at all? I bet you are, so don't miss the next chapter! Oh, are my chapters getting shorter and shorter? No biggie, it's the quality that counts.**

**"Do you love me or alcohol? You can only choose one," Laxus demanded.**

**"Oi, don't tell me you're jealous of my best friend," Cana retorted.**

**"Binge drinking is unhealthy!" he snapped.**

**"Oh, so you're jealous then," Cana taunted him with a goofy face. She secretly enjoys hearing how her love cares about her health.**

**"I'm so gonna teach you a lesson," Laxus threatened with a wicked grin.**

**"Ho... I am WAITING~" Cana sent another taunt.**


	6. The Scorpion In Me Unleashed!

**There's going to be a little bit of horror here, but with minimum gore, so don't worry. You've been warned.**

"I bet you've never tried this before," this voice belonged to Laxus.

Agonising screams echoing throughout the space. Lucy responded with a rising "eh" in her room.

"How about this... And this?" the voice continued.

More screams.

"Probably Laxus and Cana performing their usual ritual," Lucy dismissed any thought of being nosy, even though the screams sounded unusual.

...

"Ah, there's this position I would love to try," the smirking Laxus whispered into Cana's ear.

There was one long, unnerving shriek and then it was all heavy panting. Lucy couldn't stifle the urge to check if they were doing things safely. She stood up and proceeded towards where she heard the shriek originated from.

"How much time has passed? This really hurts... No one has ever done this to me. I can't believe he would go this far for me to quit drinking. I bet he's doing this for self-gratification. If I could somehow mention my father's name, perhaps..." Cana thought, she was too tired or otherwise preoccupied to even murmur.

"I know what you're thinking. The power gap between your father and I aren't really that wide, there's no turning back now that the game's on. We still have an hour to go, babe, but you're holding up pretty well. Lucy would have been broken in half an hour, that's why I won't even imagine trying this on her," he said.

The game continued until Lucy knocked hard on the locked door, calling to Laxus and Cana, "Is everything alright?"

Laxus stopped, resulting in an awkward silence.

"Speak of the devil," the man opened. He leisurely walked over to the door and opened it. Lucy gasped as she saw the great body of Laxus Dreyar in all his naked glory. She tried to see past his muscles to check on Cana but they obstructed her view. "So, you wanna join the game?" he inquired jokingly, stepping aside. Lucy witnessed something quite horrific, Cana bound and quite battered but it was fortunately a bloodless kind of carnage. This came as a shock to her, her man always treated her gently and carefully. She stood there, wide-eyed, positively petrified. Laxus looked back at his exhausted victim and narrowed his eyes at her sorry condition. Then, he turned away and changed his mind about continuing the game; walking past Lucy out of the chamber, he concluded with a sigh, "I am done with her, do what you will."

Cana's eyes widened at his sudden (and timely) display of mercy, then let out a sigh of relief and slowly losing consciousness. The last thing she saw was Lucy rushing to help her out of the bondage. "Why Lucy? Sometimes, I wish I could switch places with you..." Cana passed out.

...

For some weeks, Laxus and Cana hadn't been communicating with each other. Her father called her sometimes, but she never spilled the beans about how Laxus punished her for not keeping her side of the bargain. Lucy attempted to reach her, but her lacrima calls never went through and Cana hadn't been to the guild recently.

The card magician was back at her own place, packing her stuff. She reflected on the penalty session repeatedly. Somewhere in her had faith in Laxus, somehow, she had a sense that he was holding back. Well, if he hadn't held back, she would have been permanently wounded one way or another. If she hadn't succumbed to such a silly temptation... If she hadn't been so weak-willed... But now she was resolute. "I am moving to Laxus' place and saying goodbye to alcoholism," she said to herself.

...

"I know what you wanna ask." It was Laxus speaking, "I will never do anything like that ever again." He sounded very sorry for what he did to Cana.

"Then, go apologise to her, she needs your consolation, because I can tell... That she loves you more than I do." Lucy's voice said in reply.

Laxus stood up and reached for his most eccentric ("WILDEST" in Cana's own words) of outfits. He remembered that to be Cana's favourite. He quickly clothed himself with the leopard-print tunic, fastened his greaves and red "superman of Fairy Tail" cape, etc. Off he flew.

**This is one spiffy chapter. Don't worry, I swear there'll be no more of such terror in my future stories and chapters, so please go easy on me here.**


	7. Cana, Run No More

Cana was wiping the surface of her communication lacrima slowly and carefully with a purple, lacrima-cleaning towel, pondering on whether she should call him or not. After all, it was the first gift she received from Laxus.

Suddenly, there were 5 knocks on her door. She concentrated her mind briefly and then drew out a card from her "Characters Deck". She drew Laxus Dreyar. She cursed under her breath and opened the door quite expectantly. Seeing half of Laxus' frame, she regretted it and was about to close the door.

However, Laxus swiftly leaned himself on the door frame and slid his right foot in, to stop the door from closing.

"Hey, don't be so cold, dear. I missed you, alright?" His cape flowing from the motion. Oh my, why does he have to be so cool?

Cana crashed into him, teeth clenched (but it was no surprise to Laxus). Her palms balled into relatively little fists (compared to Laxus') and began pounding on his tunic-covered chest.

He held her waist with both hands, gently shoved her aback, then lifted and placed her 1 step to his left. He walked further into the apartment and closed the door gently behind him, facing her. Then, he immediately unfastened his cape and got rid of the tunic, leaving himself bare-chested, bracing himself for some major impact.

The girl instantly seized the opening and rammed herself into his well-defined, solid chest. She burst into tears. "I hate you..." Cana said in an exhausted voice. Yet, they both knew she didn't mean it. He left her to her crying for a while, then opened, "I promise I won't ever do that again."

She looked up at his face with her teary eyes. He looked down at her with pity. Cana asked, "Why... Why can't you love me the way you love Lucy?"

"You're jealous?" His face communicated genuine concern.

"No, uh... Maybe... A little..." she was totally stumbling over her own words.

"You are who you are," he replied, "Lucy is Lucy. You two are different from each other."

"Am I... inferior then?" she pressed on. She felt that she was only a toy, an afterthought. She believed that she existed only to bear what Laxus judged as too rough for Lucy, and the quality handjobs plus blowjobs Lucy failed to provide for him. She thought that all of his sweet talk must have been lies to keep her in place.

"Well, if you want my honest opinion... Your tough girl act (in other words, tomboyish behaviour) gets on my nerves at times, but I still love you as you are... Without the drinking part, of course." Laxus wrapped his muscular arms around her and locked her in an embrace.

"Does it really bother you this much? My alcoholism, I mean," she asked, still sobbing.

"It's a manly activity," he answered. Oh, how unexpectedly conservative his views must be when it comes to women.

"I... I had my reasons..." she reasoned.

"Are they still in effect today?" he questioned.

"I... Don't... Know..." she slowly mouthed out these words.

"Why did you start drinking in the first place?" he inquired.

"At first, I believed that it would grant me the courage to tell my father the truth..." she began her story, "But eventually, I came to believe that his knowledge of that truth would become a liability, so I held it in. Alcohol then became a portal to another world, so I could escape, at least temporarily from the painful reality around me. And you came along, I believed that you always liked Mira, then the newbie Lucy when you first expressed interest in her, but it was never my turn. Alcohol became such a convenience, I felt I could teleport out of the way whenever I..."

Cana was interrupted by a soft, lingering kiss on her lips. Laxus never kissed her that way before, at least according to her memory. He pulled apart with a sharp suction. "Then, you have no need to escape any more. Am I not right here? And Gildarts already accepted you..."

"But I am still not S-Class," she muttered under her breath.

"We'll go on an S-Class mission together... You, Lucy and myself... After our wedding, that is," he proposed. Cana blushed. Oh, what kind of a "honeymoon" would that be?

**This is a counselling session, but I hope it's not too boring. Cana used to be romantically interested in Macao, but she chose not to say anything about it. He wasn't the ONLY reason for her alcoholism anyway. Is Laxus gonna train Cana? Will Cana eventually become an S-Class Mage? Ooo the wedding, let's all look forward to it!**


	8. Let's Get Married!

**This is the Laxana wedding you're waiting for:**

A huge horde gathered around a shaman-priest with a bonfire at the centre. The horde consisted of all members of Fairy Tail and Magnolia citizens. Everyone was clapping and cheering. What's this commotion all about? It's a wedding!

The groom emerged, wearing a white headgear with 5 quills of a bald eagle's jutting outwards. His low V-neck buckskin war shirt with gray wolf's fur lining on the V followed by an ermine tail which formed a large Y on the front page had more fur draping down the long sleeves. He was also wearing gray wolf fur trousers secured by a leather belt decorated with cougar fangs, and a pair of beige mukluks for his feet. It's Laxus Dreyar in all his glamour, as dignified as always. The bride came out next, wearing a Cheyenne buckskin dress (one-piece) decorated by some intricate beadwork. A pair of cyan moccasins covered her feet. It's Cana Alberona, an underrated beauty! Fairy Tail joined hands to form a ring around the couple and the Sacred Fire.

Laxus took one step forward and recited a vow, "O my beloved, our love has been consolidated by your walking one with me. Together we shall share the responsibilities of our family and food. May the Creator bless our noble children, so they shall live long and strong." Cana took a step to join him, reciting, "Such is my commitment to you, my husband. Together we shall share the responsibility of our home and family. I promise that I shall discharge all my share of the responsibilities for the welfare of our family and children."

The groom took a second step forward and recited, "O my beloved, now you have walked with me the second step. May the Creator bless you. I will adore you as my wife. I will fill your heart with strength and courage: such is my commitment and pledge to you. May the Creator protect our home and family." The bride copied the step, reciting, "My husband, at all times I shall fill your heart with courage and strength. In your happiness I shall rejoice. May the Creator bless you and our honorable lineage."

The groom took his third step forward and recited, "O my beloved, now since you have walked three steps with me, our wealth and prosperity must grow. May the Creator bless us. May we educate our children well and may they lead the best of their lives." The bride followed, reciting, "My husband, I love you with single-minded devotion as my husband and will treat all other men as my brothers. My devotion to you is pure and you are my joy. Such is my commitment and pledge to you."

The groom took his fourth step forward and recited, "O my beloved, it is a great blessing that you have now walked four steps with me. May the Creator bless you. You have brought favour and sacredness into my life." The bride imitated his action, reciting, "O my husband, in all acts of righteousness, in material prosperity, in every form of enjoyment, and in those divine acts such as offering, worship and charity, I promise you that I shall participate and I will always be with you."

The groom took his fifth step forward and recited, "O my beloved, now you have walked five steps with me. May the Creator cause us to be prosperous. May the Creator bless us." The bride mimicked his step, reciting, "O my husband, I will share both in your joys and sorrows. Your love will delight me."

The groom took his sixth step forward and recited, "O my beloved, by walking six steps with me, you have filled my heart with happiness. May I fill your heart with great joy and peace, time and time again. May the Creator bless you." The bride followed, reciting, "My husband, the Creator blesses you. May I fill your heart with great joy and peace. I promise that I will always be with you."

The groom took the final step to complete a round and recited, " O my beloved Moon, as you have walked the seven steps with me, our love and companionship have become inseparable and sturdy. We have experienced spiritual union in the Great Spirit. May our marriage last forever." The bride followed and recited, "My Sun, by the law of the Creator, and the spirits of our honorable ancestors, I have become your wife. Whatever promises I gave you I have spoken them with a pure heart. Heaven and earth are witnesses to this fact. I shall neither deceive nor disappoint you. I shall love you forever."

End of ritual. Everyone immediately crashed into each other and it turned into a festive type of chaos.

"Laxus, you're totally cheesy just now," Macao laughed, to which Laxus responded with an unconcerned "tch". "It was so totally romantic!" Mira exclaimed, her eyes bursting with hearts. "Where's Erza?" Charle asked. "The cake!" Everybody exclaimed and ran to check it out. Erza was already in midair. Suddenly, she collided with an invisible wall and she landed, skidding backwards in her kangaroo suit. "Runes?" she muttered to herself, a picture of Freed smirking with a thumb up flashed across her mind. A vein popped, Erza requipped into Black Wing Armour and struck a really cool pose." No one gets between me and my cake!"

"How's that cake yours?" Laxus' voice rang from behind, fists cracking. "Go, hubby, rescue the poor cake!" Cana was totally acting weird even without the alcohol in her brain. "I swear I'll pound you senseless for the sake of Magnolia," Laxus made a threat. "This sounds soooo WRONG!" Everyone cried out. "Pound... Me... Senseless?" Erza appeared broken, she was shaking violently (like how she reacted to Ichiya) but her entire face went tomato red. "Hey Titania, lift that mind of yours out of the gutter, will ya?" Laxus said, bringing her back to duel mood (even though he wouldn't mind doing what Erza had in mind). Wendy fainted. "Quite the role reversal, yes?" Erza responded, remembering how she said she would protect the city from Laxus. "Ah~" he responded with a wide, vehement grin on his face.

**I am sure you'll all be looking forward to the next chapter. What will become of the "Battle For Our Wedding Cake"?**


	9. Battle For The Wedding Cake

Laxus fired as many Thunder Bullets as he could at once, hoping to end the battle quickly. However, Erza rapidly requipped into her Lightning Empress Armour and shot a blast of cyan lightning his way. He totally expected such a response, so he wasted no time to fly out of the way in his Lightning Form and shot straight for her. Before the female knight could swing her spear effectively, the lightning mage entered the so-called safe zone where he was close enough to nail her with a jab-from-above, taking advantage of gravity. Erza quickly requipped into Flight Armour and lunged in for Laxus, but he flashed out of the way quite effortlessly.

"When 2 users of the same element fight, the one who lands the first hit wins," Macao commented. "You think so?" Cana asked. "So this is what happens when 2 S-Class Mages clash," Pantherlily added.

"Sonic Claw!" Erza missed again. Laxus blitzed in again and sent her flying with a lightning-augmented punch in the stomach, which was unguarded by her Flight Armour. It was immediately followed by a Thunder Dragon's Roar. As expected, the boost she received from her armour could not help her outrun lightning.

"That's gotta hurt," Gray commented. Natsu began massaging his own abdomen as he recalled that feeling. Lucy looked very worried, but Cana draped her arm over Lucy's shoulder and comforted her, "Don't worry, brawls like this always happen in our guild anyway."

Erza requipped into her Giant's Armour and hurled her De-Malevo Lance towards Laxus. Laxus also pulled out his Thunder Dragon Heavenward Halberd and threw it. The lance shattered but the lightning apparently shot through it and exploded on a wide-eyed Erza. As a result from that small-scale explosion, a cloud of dust blocked the female knight from everyone's view.

"He surely didn't hesitate to bring out that halberd," Gajeel said, sweating "madly". "She's toast, obviously," Gildarts stated plainly, "because she doesn't have a good reason for fighting."

The dust cleared, Adamantine Armour broken. Erza felt numb and struggled to stand, but plopped down after a few tries. She had her reasons for using neither her Fairy Armour nor Nakagami Armour. Then, a naughty thought flashed across her mind, thinking, "Maybe I could give my Seduction Armour a shot... Um... But there are so many people here and on top of that, he is Cana's groom in this wedding. I'll be called a vixen for the rest of my life if I wear this armour..." She disarmed herself and conjured up a white flag in her hands, then she began swinging it in the air.

"The difference in weight we carry contribute to your defeat," Laxus imitated Erza to piss her off, "right?"

Those Laxus fangirls were disappointed because they didn't get to see any clothe damage. Erza fanboys were satisfied with her broken Adamantine Armour, it seemed that the Seduction Armour was unnecessary after all.

The wedding feast proceeded smoothly, Cana and Lucy supported Erza to Team Natsu's table, then they returned to Laxus. Makarov's glass collided with Gildarts', "Cheers!" Erza regained her strength as she was consuming her favourite food. This one was a white chocolate cake, quite a rarity indeed. Cana, on the other hand, was the only one forced to drink grape juice for her wedding, but she looked more cheerful than ever. After all, it was the biggest day of her life. Laxus also chose to drink grape juice to avoid Cana's complaints.

Suddenly, Cana felt herself dragged and placed on Laxus' lap. "Hey, hub, shouldn't we do it after the celebration?" she asked. "Look, everyone's drunk, so the celebration has finished," Laxus stated. Inspecting the scene, Cana did see a multitude of fallen people with dizzy eyes. Only the Exceeds were awake and playing around. He lifted Cana off the ground and carried her bridal style, saying, "Let's go."

"Is it okay for us to leave our drunken parents in the open?" Cana protested weakly. Laxus responded with silence. The couple disappeared into the darkness.

**Both Laxus and Erza did not use their Ultimates, well, this brawl really wouldn't worth those techniques. I don't want Magnolia destroyed. Multi-chapter complete! Please wait for the sequel.**


End file.
